


Maybe We're Just Sleepwalking

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sastiel - Freeform, Snowballing, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, <i>Agent</i>.</p><p>I wrote this as a present for Jay (<a href="http://samspurpletoothbrush.tumblr.com/">samspurpletoothbrush</a>) because she was the 666th follower on my Supernatural blog (<a href="http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/">brotherslovershunters</a>)!  It's kind of a coda to "Holy Terror" - you know the part at the beginning where it's awesome instead of tragic!?  This was my first time ever writing Cas and my first time writing Sam with anyone other than Dean but I think it turned out okay.  I really hope you like it Jay!  It's Toasty approved! </p><p>Disclaimer:  there is no anal penetration because it was Cas' first time with Sam and anyone other than April so I just didn't see it happening, especially since they are in a public place.  Please comment / kudo if you like it and maybe I'll dabble in this pairing again.  THEY WERE JUST SO DAMN SAUCY AND CUTE IN "HOLY TERROR" HELP!</p><p>The title comes from 'Sleepwalking' by The Chain Gang of 1974.</p><p>"<i>Blue eyes and wandering lips</i><br/><i>True lies with fingertips</i><br/><i>Hidden tales of forbidden love...</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We're Just Sleepwalking

Castiel wasn’t surprised to see the Winchesters when their tall, suited forms filled the doorway of the Round ‘Em Up Bar. He knew the case was likely to attract their attention but he couldn’t sit this one out. He turned away from the entrance to avoid looking like he was waiting for them to arrive, squared his shoulders, and concentrated on what the forensics officer had been telling him about the murders. Cas was feeling strong and confident despite his human form and wanted Sam and Dean to see he was doing a good job with the investigation so far. The police officers controlling the crime scene hadn’t given his fake FBI identification a second glance and the suit he bought using his last paycheck from the Gas n’ Sip fit him much better than the old one of Jimmy’s he had worn for so long. He felt like a real hunter in it. 

Cas knew it was risky, not calling Dean when the news of the angel murders reached Idaho, but he was compelled to act despite the danger. Angels were slaughtering one another and he had been partially responsible for their fall. He wanted desperately to help and this wasn’t his first time at a crime scene thanks to Sam and Dean. Castiel had a feeling Dean would be upset but his stomach still swirled with excited energy at the prospect of seeing his friends again. Cas excused himself from his conversation with the crime scene investigator to talk to the Winchesters once they crossed the bar to where he was standing.

“Ah, my colleagues.” Cas could feel Dean’s scowl on him before he even spoke. Sam just gave Cas a pleased grin followed by a jovial pat on the arm.

“Hello, _agent_.” Sam cocked his eyebrows and the edge of his mouth curled up in a knowing smile. Cas played along, enjoying the effortless banter between them, realizing how much he had missed Sam. His friend seemed to be in much better condition since the last time Cas had seen him. In all honesty, his improvement was somewhat miraculous given everything Sam had been through. 

“Agent.” Cas beamed a little too enthusiastically at Sam, realizing he should be a little more restrained once he saw the look on Dean’s face. His brow was furrowed and the intense look in his eyes spoke volumes. Cas shifted his gaze to the ground, preparing for the lecture he knew was coming. 

“Cas, what the hell are you doing here?” Dean was clearly not pleased to see him. He tried to explain but Dean seemed eager to get rid of him again. Hehad some legitimate concerns about the threat of angels finding him but Cas had taken precautions. Sam conveyed concern for Cas’ well being too but there was clearly something else weighing on Dean. Cas subconsciously stroked his fingers over the angelic ward tattoo on his abdomen and decided he would confront Dean later when the time was right. 

Sam seemed to understand Castiel’s logic for showing up at the crime scene and kept smiling and nodding agreeably at him throughout their conversation. Dean’s body language was still guarded and tense. There was clearly no convincing him so Cas excused himself to rejoin the investigation. He was sincere about wanting to get to the bottom of the angels’ actions and he might as well try be helpful since he was already there. Perhaps Sam would ease Dean’s concerns about Cas if he left them alone to speak. 

A few minutes later, Sam joined Cas as he finished talking to the two officers that arrived first on the scene. 

“I just don’t understand why they insist on spilling so much blood, Sam.” Cas looked down at the carnage before him, thinking of his own transgressions against heaven. He bowed his head in silent respect for his fallen brethren. Sam nodded somberly and patted Castiel on the back in reassurance. Cas was glad for the comfort.

The officers appeared to be wrapping up their evidence collection and the CSI team was beginning to transport some of the bodies to the coroner’s van. Cas could see Dean out on the porch through the bar’s large front windows. He appeared to be interviewing some witnesses. 

“Did Dean ask you to keep an eye on me, Sam?” He felt a sting of disappointment knowing Dean wasn’t supportive of his desire to help out on the case. 

“Uh, something like that...” There was that smile again. Cas didn’t remember seeing Sam like this before. He seemed to be filled with renewed fire and was genuinely happy to see Cas. His cat-like eyes stayed on Castiel’s and he exuded warmth and affection. Cas let it wash over him, smiling back.

“It’s been a long time, Sam. I trust you are feeling better? Without my grace I cannot sense your physical state but you do appear to be in better spirits at least.” Cas really looked at Sam as he spoke, appreciating the sharp cut of his jaw in contrast with his boyish dimples and the shifting hazel blue of his eyes. Sam was really quite stunning and Cas couldn’t stop looking. Cas wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so keen on appreciating Sam’s physical attributes but Sam didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m feeling great, Cas. Better than I have in a long time, actually. Thanks for asking. It’s really good to see you.” The tenor of Sam’s voice changed, deepening at the end of his statement. 

Fully human now, Castiel was always pleasantly surprised to discover new sensations and emotions. He was feeling very drawn to Sam. For a moment he forgot about the investigation, the angels and Dean’s disapproval. Cas blushed a bit as he acknowledged he was indeed experiencing physical attraction. He could feel his face and ears heat up and he was probably turning a bit red. 

Sam touched Cas’ arm again but it was different from the friendly pat his large hand had delivered when the Winchesters first arrived. This time Sam’s long fingers wrapped gently around the curve of Castiel’s elbow and he pulled their bodies closer together. Sam’s long, soft hair grazed the stubble on Cas’ cheek as he leaned in to speak. 

“The ‘Fed look’ really suits you, Castiel.” His name rolled off Sam’s tongue like smooth caramel, “You look like a film noir private eye or something, I like it.” Sam’s breath was hot against Cas’ ear but it made his skin erupt in goosebumps. Cas coughed a bit as his nipples stiffened beneath his dress shirt. His stomach fluttered and his palms were growing sweaty as well. He had to stop holding eye contact with Sam, it was getting to be too much. Sam chuckled gently as he became aware of Cas’ interest. 

“You know, I didn’t think I would be able to tell the difference but you really are human now, aren’t you, Cas? I like that too…” Sam’s words trailed off. By then, Cas was sure the heat he was feeling swell in him was reciprocated by the tall, gorgeous man standing next to him. 

“Yes, Sam – I… I have become familiar with certain human – urges…” Castiel tilted his eyes towards Sam’s again, angling his jaw slightly so it brushed Sam’s chin. He felt his confidence surge as he embraced the situation. This was much different than what he experienced with April, it was intoxicating and made him feel reckless.

“Are you having human urges right now, Cas?” Sam shifted so his back was to the door, blocking the view of anyone who might be looking. They were now standing chest to chest only a few inches apart. Sam brought his hands up to stroke Cas’ shoulders. Cas looked into Sam’s eyes and licked his lips subconsciously. He thought about what he had felt when April’s lips touched his for the first time and longed to feel Sam’s soft, pink mouth on his. His body trembled with desire and he knew Sam could feel it too. 

“Dean’s still outside. We could slip away for a minute if you want. He won’t even notice.” Sam’s lips were wet too and his eyes were dark, almost predatory. 

Cas nodded, gesturing toward the hallway to the right of the bar where he knew the facilities were. Castiel used the men’s room when he first arrived on scene and had found it surprisingly spacious and clean for such a rough establishment. He cleared his throat and raised his voice, attempting to announce their departure as “official FBI business” to the other officers.

“Yes, Sam – I, uh… I need to talk with you more – privately. About the case.” Sam grinned at Cas’ attempt at disguising their true intent but the cops still buzzing around were all focused on their tasks. Sam’s hands slid down Cas’ chest, snagging his new grey and white silk tie in his right hand. He tugged on it gently as he moved toward the hallway.

“Come with me, agent.” There was significant heat in Sam’s voice. Cas felt blood rushing south as Sam led the way down the narrow, wood paneled hallway. The dark wood paneling continued into to the small restroom. The floor was marbled black linoleum and a single toilet and urinal stood next to one another on the far wall. There was a large gold-flecked Formica counter with a single sink backed by a polished stainless steel mirror. Most importantly, there was a lock on the door. 

Sam turned around to face Castiel without giving the space a second glance. Still holding onto his tie, Sam pulled Cas’ body against his as the door closed behind them. Sam’s arm wrapped around Cas’ waist as he brought their mouths together, hot and slick, without even pausing to lock the door first.

Cas was surprised at how tender and sweet Sam’s lips were given the crackle of electricity he felt between them. Sam was content to take his time, slipping his tongue softly over Cas’ full, shapely lips. He kissed him deliberately, mapping out his mouth, exploring what made Cas respond, sucking and nibbling at his lips and tongue. Sam’s stubble against Cas’ mouth left his spit-slick lips flush, pink, and extra sensitive. 

Castiel felt breathless, almost weightless, in the larger man’s solid embrace. His breath trembled in his lungs and he let himself succumb to pure sensation, closing his eyes and sinking into Sam’s arms. He felt the firm curve of Sam’s erection pressing into his abdomen as their bodies pressed together.

“God, you taste even better than I imagined…” Sam’s satisfaction was clear in his voice as he pulled away and looked down at him. Cas chased after Sam’s mouth, closing the small gap between them, hungry for more of Sam’s affection. Sam let Cas take the lead, accepting his tongue eagerly, suckling gently on the tip as it swirled around his mouth in exploration. He pulled on Cas’ tie to keep their bodies close but let go of Cas’ waist for a moment so he could lock the door. The deadbolt slid into place with a satisfying click. 

Sam pushed Cas’ back a few steps, pressing his back against the door, sliding his hands under the lapels of Castiel’s jacket, pushing it back to suggest its removal. Cas shrugged his shoulders back, letting the crisp, new garment fall into a pile onto the floor, instantly forgotten. Cas began to loosen the knot of his tie but Sam pushed his hand away. 

“Keep it on.” Sam tugged the tie again smirking as he pulled Cas forward again, kissing him deeply. Sam’s hands cradled Castiel’s face, thumbs ghosting over his cheekbones, fingertips sliding into the hair at his temples. Cas let his hands fall to Sam’s chest, appreciating the firm muscle beneath the thin fabric of his dress shirt. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over the taut, tan skin underneath so he began working at the buttons on Sam’s shirt. 

“Good idea…” Sam smiled into the kiss, his hands joining Cas’ to help unbutton. Sam broke away from the kiss for a moment to undo his own tie, looking at Cas like he was about to devour him. He left his tie hanging and shirt open, focus returning to Cas. 

“I love the suit but, fuck, I want to touch you.” He reached over and made quick work of Cas’ shirt buttons too, loosening the tie but leaving it looped around his neck. He clearly had ideas for it which intrigued Castiel. 

“You sure about this, Cas?” Sam pressed his face into the curve of Cas’ neck, kissing and licking as his hands slid down Cas’ bare chest and abdomen. “I mean, we could get caught in here, you know?” Sam was smirking into the kiss. The threat of discovery excited Cas even more but he couldn’t articulate his thoughts with Sam’s lips making their way down his sternum. The sounds he was making seemed to be all the confirmation Sam needed to continue.

After a few minutes of exploring Cas’ torso, Sam’s hands slid down the back of Cas’ slacks and he began gripping and kneading the firm globes of his buttocks. He pulled his body flush with Cas’, their bare chests and hips slotted together, and began kissing him again greedily. His hands fell to Cas’ belt buckle and he slowly opened Cas’ trousers. The sound of his zipper opening had Cas’ erection weeping in his boxers and caused another soft gasp to escape his lips. 

Sam sank to his knees on the linoleum. Cas looked down at Sam who couldn’t seem to wipe that saucy grin off of his face. Cas smiled back, feeling awkward and exposed for a moment, this was a first for him. 

Holding eye contact, Sam’s fingertips eased the elastic band of Cas’ pale blue boxers away from his hips and down his slender thighs, freeing him completely. Cas shuddered as Sam’s remarkably hot hand circled around the base of his straining erection. Cas watched in fascination as Sam’s lips parted and his tongue, like hot, wet velvet, snaked up the underside of his cock, circling the tip and lapping at the slick leaking from his slit.

Cas groaned deep in his chest and bit his lip, tilting his head back to rest on the door behind him, staring up at the water stained ceiling. If he watched Sam’s mouth work he knew he would finish too quickly. These sensations were all so new, so intense, and Cas did not have the willpower to hold on without something to distract him. 

Sam’s mouth engulfed him and Cas balled up his fists, letting his fingernails dig into the skin of his palms. Another desperate gasp escaped his throat as he was completely sheathed in blissfully tight moisture. Sam’s tongue traced swirls up the underside of Cas’ erection as if he were tracing the veins under the skin. The noises Cas’ was making descended into pained whimpers as he tried to hold onto the sensation just a bit longer. Sam seemed to feel the tension in Cas’ body and slid back with strong, even suction, lingering to suckle and kiss the head of his cock like it was a sweet treat he could not get enough of. 

“It’s ok to let go, Cas,” Sam’s tongue swiped up the bead of precome that had welled up in Cas’ slit, “I want to taste you. Come for me.” Sam stroked Cas slowly, watching and waiting for a moment before taking him into his mouth again. 

Sam sunk down until his lips were nestled in Cas’ soft nest of pubic hair. He held Cas there with his throat quivering around him, eyes watering from the strain but tilted up to watch Cas’ face. Cas stifled a moan and brought his hands up to Sam’s shoulders, bracing himself for release. He raked his hands through Sam’s long, thick hair, accidentally tugging a little too hard as his cock twitched. He felt Sam gulp in response, moaning soft and low around him. It encouraged Cas and he stoked Sam’s hair, thrusting gently into his mouth as his climax approached. 

Sam’s gripped Cas’ pelvis and pulled him deeper, coaxing him to thrust wet and sloppy between Sam’s eager lips. Cas lost himself completely to his body’s natural impulse. Sam groaned happily at Cas’ abandon and, before Cas knew it, his orgasm was being pulled from his body by Sam’s talented tongue. 

Each pulse he released into Sam’s mouth tore a groan from Cas’ throat. His heart was fluttering in his chest and his hands were tightly tangled in Sam’s locks as he felt his consciousness waver. The feeling was almost ethereal, certainly as close to angelic as Castiel had experienced as a human. He blinked back moisture from his eyes as he saw how important this act, this release, this connection with another person was to the human condition. He chuckled to himself as he realized that after all these years he could still learn such profound lessons. 

Sam pulled back, hands sliding up Castiel’s forearms, encouraging him to release his fingers from Sam’s hair. He was chuckling softly as well and grinning up at Cas through a curtain of tousled brown, licking his lips.

“What’s so funny, agent? I’m not done with you yet.” Sam stood up and wrapped his fingers around the tie that was still hanging loosely from Cas’ neck. Sam pulled Cas against him, their chests slick with a sheen of sweat, and kissed the remnants of Cas’ come back into his mouth. Cas licked at it eagerly. His body felt fluid and powerful in the afterglow of his orgasm and the taste of his own seed was earthy and slightly metallic in a way that made him want to taste it even more. 

Sam pulled away all too quickly, dragging Cas with him over to the counter. Cas could feel Sam’s girth, hard and straining against his slacks, as it pressed into his stomach. Cas let his hands fall to Sam’s waistband, wanting to reciprocate, letting his hands slide over the sizeable bulge. Sam gulped and shut his eyes for a moment while Cas caressed him. 

“Sam, can I try that too…” 

“God, please yes.” Sam cut him off and quickly backed up against the counter, unzipping his pants eagerly. Cas was pleased at Sam’s enthusiasm and only hoped he could make Sam feel half as good as he did a few moments ago. Sam kept his belt and pants fastened, reaching in through his open fly to pull his cock out of the confines of his trousers. He stroked his length a few times, looking at Cas and catching his lips in another sensuous kiss. 

“I cannot get enough of your mouth…” Sam pulled back and stroked his thumb over Cas’ plush bottom lip. On an impulse, Cas took Sam’s thumb into his mouth, licking slowly over the ridges of his fingerprint, grazing it with his teeth as Sam pulled his hand away. Sam's eyes fluttered at the sensation, “Please, Cas...”

Cas kicked away his boxers and slacks that had pooled around his feet and ran his hands down Sam’s chest before dropping to his knees. He let his fingertips graze Sam’s nipples and trail down the soft hair on his abdomen. Cas gulped, a bit intimidated by the impressive specimen in front of him, letting his hands rest on Sam’s thighs to brace himself before attempting to suck. Sam stroked Cas’ shoulder reassuringly as Cas parted his lips, sweeping his tongue along the edge of Sam’s cock head. His erection was hot and moist and Cas wrapped his hand around it almost delicately. He continued licking as his confidence built, savoring the salt on his tongue and gazing up wide eyed at Sam. 

Sam was watching him intently, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He gasped as their eyes met and Cas opened wide, sucking the entire tip into his mouth. Sam whimpered and his hips jerked forward a tiny bit, an involuntarily reaction to the heat of Cas’ mouth. Cas took Sam as deep as he was able to, enjoying the way his mouth felt somehow made for this task even as his lips stretched to accommodate Sam’s thick shaft. The head of his was cock curved in the exact shape of the roof of Cas’ mouth and the weeping tip nestled perfectly into the back of his throat. It felt so powerful to have Sam trembling for him like this.

Cas experimented with suction, using his tongue to tease more fluid from Sam’s slit when he pulls back, sliding his lips over the tip before sucking it back inside again as deep he can manage. Sam is whimpering above him and it’s making Cas’ body twitch with interest again as well. He gets a bit overzealous a few times and finds his gag reflex, blinking the tears from his eyes to look back up at Sam. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Sam rubs his finger over Cas’ cheekbone, “Come back up here…” Sam reaches for the tie again, pulling gently and smiling down at Cas as he gets back on his feet. 

“Bend over the counter for me, okay?” Before Cas even has time to consider the request, Sam guides him into position, legs splayed. Sam runs his hands over Cas’ bare skin. His hands are huge and hot as they smooth up the backs of Cas’ thighs and over the creamy swell of his ass. He catches Sam’s reflection in the mirror and blushes instantly because of the absolutely ravenous look on Sam’s face. Sam’s hands massage and pull his cheeks apart, putting Cas’ most tender, intimate parts on display. 

“Sam, are you –“ Cas words were choked off by a gasp as Sam’s tongue licked a hot, wet stripe up the cleft of his ass. The sensation is glorious and Cas feels his erection hinting at interest as Sam continues to lathe his tongue over the exposed flesh. His tongue traces around the outline of Cas’ opening and probes gently inside, teasing the muscle to yield and open. He pursues his lips and sucks the rim as his tongue slips inside, giving Cas’ hole a full on kiss. It feels divine and Cas gasps for air, gripping the edge of the counter in white-knuckled desperation. 

“You like that, Cas?” Sam pulls away for a moment, breath heavy and hot on his hole, before sliding his tongue inside again. Sam’s stubble scrapes at the edges of Cas’ crack as Sam eagerly licks him open. Cas’ hips buck, pushing his ass back into Sam’s mouth. He could feel Sam’s arm moving rhythmically as he stroked himself, still buried tongue deep inside him. Cas succumbed to the sensation and could hear his breathy moans reverberating in the small space. He was lost in his own head, pure bliss coursing through his veins and pouring out of his throat. 

Sam stood up again, his large hand splayed across Cas’ spread ass, holding his cheeks apart as he continued to pleasure himself. Cas devoured the sight of Sam in the mirror, his chest was still heaving and his body was tingling as Sam’s spit cooled on his skin. Sam’s eyes flickered up to meet his in the mirror and Cas witnessed the moment of his orgasm. Sam’s eyes snapped shut and he cried out, babbling unintelligible syllables and clenching his jaw as he slid the tip of his cock along Castiel’s spit slicked crack. His come fills the channel and splashes up across Cas’ lower back, scalding hot against his raw flesh. 

Cas sags into the counter, languishing in the feeling of Sam dragging his softening length through the mess. Sam’s thumbs trace up either side of Cas’ opening, his eyes down.

“Guess I better clean you up, huh?” Cas catches Sam’s eyes in the mirror again as he bends down, running his tongue through the streaks of come now cooling on Cas’ back. 

Sam all but bathes Cas with his tongue, thoroughly licking away all traces of his orgasm. Finally satisfied his work is complete, he steps back. Cas watches as he tucks back into his slacks and zips up. He picks up Cas’ clothes for him as Cas stands again, collecting himself. Cas’ tie is still hanging in a loose loop around his neck, he can’t help but chuckle. Sam grabs it again, pulling Cas close for the last time.

“We better go but there is so much more, Cas…” Sam slides his lips over Castiel’s, failing to finish the thought. Cas nods in understanding. He wants more too and parts his lips for Sam, wanting to taste him. They kiss lazily for longer than they should have risked but Cas has a hard time pulling away from the slightly bitter taste that still lingers on Sam’s velvety tongue. 

“Get dressed, I’ll go find Dean. Give us a few minutes. You should come with us to town so we can have a beer and catch up some more, okay?” Sam buttons up his shirt and tucks it in as Cas slips back into his boxers and slacks.

“God, how am I going to keep my hands off you now?” Sam kisses Cas again softly before giving himself a final check in the mirror. Cas blushes and focuses on his shirt buttons. He really hoped Sam wouldn’t be able to.


End file.
